This application is based on the application No. 11-172573 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera having a printing function.
2. Description of the Related ART
A digital camera having a printing function is well known. For example, a digital camera combined with a printer is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 3-29471.
In a conventional digital camera having a printing function, an image to be printed cannot be sufficiently checked before printing. If it can be checked, it is checked only by means of an LCD of limited size within the camera, so that it is impossible to sufficiently check the details of the image. Since there is no guarantee that recorded images will be recorded properly, there may be cases where a properly executed printing function does not achieve a result of a proper print of an image.
There are prior art cameras that detect the amount of camera shake during shooting and that correct the camera shake. In such cameras, the camera shake can be corrected if it is in a permissible range. However, if the amount of camera shake exceeds the permissible range, it cannot be corrected. As a result, the image shot at that time may be improper due to blurring, and blurring remains in the recorded image. If such an image is printed, the result obtained is undesirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a digital camera having a printing function which is capable of preventing, in advance, the printing of an improper image with blurring.
The present invention may include a digital camera having a printing function has: an image sensor for picking up images; a shooting instructing member for giving an instruction to perform a shooting operation; a detector for detecting an amount of camera shake related to each of the shot images in response to the instruction to perform the shooting operation from the shooting instructing member; recording medium for recording the shot images picked up by the image sensor and camera shake data on the amount of camera shake detected by the detector; a selector for selecting a shot image to be printed from the shot images recorded on the recording medium; and a controller for judging, based on the camera shake data, whether or not the shot image selected by the selector can be printed properly.
The digital camera having a printing function of the present invention further has an indicator for giving a warning if the controller has judged that printing cannot be performed properly.
The digital camera having a printing function of the present embodiment further has a corrector for correcting camera shake.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.